Happy Birthday Shikamaru!
by MischaPallasAthenaKitsune
Summary: Chouji's birthday gift to Shikamaru. SMUT Chou x Shika 09 22 07 Shikamaru is 17!


AN: I don't own Naruto.

Shikamaru opened his eyes, only to see complete darkness, the air around him cold, all except for a few places such as his wrists ankles and the area around his eyes. He was reclining on a soft surface, silky against his, he noticed and blushed, bare back side. He tried to lick his lips to wet them when he realized there was something in his mouth, hard and round, he bit softly. A gag. He tried to move his arm to take the offending object from his mouth, but couldn't. His heart rate picked up when he realized he was bound.

Something brushed his stomach. Fingertips.

Then, he felt it. A flare of heated chakra. A body, a person standing to his left. Someone with a larger body, with a lusty energy about them. As their energies danced and mingled, the person ran their hand down Shikamaru's stomach, dipping dangerously low. The other occupant of the rooms chakra flowed and swirled around Shikamaru, overwhelming him in his vulnerable situation, the thought of being violated by the one he knew the energy belonged to excited him just so.

When his lover took a firm grasp of his hardening cock, Shikamaru wanted to gasp out his lover's name. Chouji. He bucked into the hand.

After a few glorious strokes, Chouji's hand ceased it's movements and was removed. Shikamaru tried to whimper, but found his mouth to be unbearably dry. Shikamaru felt a weight suddenly added to the bed and realized Chouji was joining him. When Chouji placed his hands on Shikamaru's knees, his breath hitched. His legs were forced apart by the hands on his knees and he drew in a sharp breath.

A solitary finger traced over his inner thigh, down past the junction of where his leg met his torso, teased his gooch and pressed against his tight pucker. Shikamaru held his breath and made a tiny noise in his throat when the finger pressed inside him, spreading his muscles, digging deeper inside of him with each passing second.

Soon, another finger was added, followed by a third. The fingers spread and moved, twitched and curled. Shikamaru arched his back when they found that special spot inside him, that made him see colors, even with the blind fold on.

Shikamaru writhed, making noises from his throat, begging for more than just fingers. The fingers withdrew and his nody slumped back against the bed.

Shikamaru heard a clicking sound and listened intently, but heard nothing else. He tensed visibly when a large, hard cock was pressed against his entrance. Teasing, just barely pressing into his pucker and then retreating. Shikamaru almost felt like he was going to cry. He pushed back and grunted, then he whined, trying again, tugging at his restraints.

Shikamaru whimpered rather loud when the thick, wet cock was forced all the way inside him. He arched his back all the way off the bed and pulled at his restraints, hard. He wanted so desperately to cling to the other, but not having the ability to, excited him further. Already growing impatient with Chouji giving him time to adjust, he began to squirm, trying to get his lover to move.

Chouji took the hint and began roughly pounding Shikamaru into the matress. Shikamaru moaned, low, deep in his throat as his sweet spot was struck again and again. His lover's stomach rubbed against his cock as the taller male leaned down and bit the other's neck. Shikamaru cried out as best he could with the gag in his mouth. Chouji soothed the wound with his tongue, and then bit again, thrusting particularly hard. Shikamaru's body went rigid as he spilled his seed between him and his lover, ass clenching around Chouji, who groaned, thrusting into Shikamaru a few more times before cumming himself.

After a few moments of panting against each other, Chouji took the gag from Shikamaru's mouth and kissed the other. They continued to kiss as Chouji released Shikamaru's hands from his bindings. As soon as ther were free, they found their way into Chouji's hair, clinging for dear life, setting their mouths ablaze with the firey-passionate kiss. Chouji pulled back, gasping for air. He leaned back and unbuckled Shikamaru's ankle restraints. The two curled up together, Shikamaru almost trembling from the experience, clinging to Chouji who held him in a loving embrace.

"Happy birthday, Shikamaru," Chouji said.

Shikamaru blushed and pressed his face into Chouji's chest, pretending to be asleep. Chouji chuckled and held Shikamaru, both of them falling asleep wrapped in each other's embrace.

AN: HEY everybody! It's Shikamaru's birthday! He is seventeen today! It is september 22nd for anyone who reads this after today, lol. Shikamaru is EXACTLY two days older than me, because I will be seventeen on the 24th! Well, this is my birthday gift to Shikamaru.


End file.
